The New Dark One
by Eternal. Oncer. 1020
Summary: What happens after the darkness has seemingly sucked Emma into the dagger.*** Summary sucks but basically this is my SwanQueen reaction fic to the S4 finale "Operation Mongoose" which frankly left MUCH to be desired.


Regina stared at the object in front of her. She'd barely taken her eyes off of the blade for two days. Ever since the savior had vanished seemingly into the dagger and the name Emma Swan had etched itself into the decorated steel. She finally blinked and jumped a bit when she heard a door close behind her.

"Mom?"

She wiped at a tear that she hadn't known was falling until she heard Henry's voice.

"Hey Henry." She turned to face him trying to hide that fact that she had simply been staring at the dagger lying lifeless on the counter hoping that Emma Swan would appear before her and throw her one of those dashing grins Regina loved and all would be well. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be helping Belle scour the library for any references to the dark one and his powers."

"I know but I wanted to check on you. How is your search coming?"

She sighed, "Not great I'm afraid." She saw Henry look at nothing specific off to his right and then down at his shoes. "We'll get her back Henry." She said having seen the worry and sadness in his eyes.

"I just keep thinking that if I hadn't destroyed the pen I could have used it to find her, to save her. We have to save her, Mom."

"I know." She sighed again and reached out to pull Henry into a hug, "And sweetheart this is not your fault. Emma is a hero and she did this to save us all. Me in particular so I promise you," she grabbed his shoulders so she could force him to look her in the eyes as she said the next part, "I will get Emma back."

"I will always find you," Henry smirked at his brunette mother who just looked confused. "Mom can I ask you something?"

"Sure Henry."

"Why were you just staring at the dagger and crying when I came in?"

"Henry," she paused, "I feel so guilty about what happened to Emma and I don't know how to go about rectifying this whole mess. Because of me you lost a mother. And I…" This time when she stopped she didn't continue. She just shallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and closed her eyes.

"You what Mom?" Henry practically whispered afraid that if his voice was too loud she may not admit to what he had suspected for some time.

"I lost the woman I love," her voice broke on a sob as she slumped against the counter shaking her head, "I've tried to reconcile this feeling I've had for so long however it wasn't until she was standing before me wrapped up in darkness that I saw the light. I'm so completely and totally in love with Emma I can't bare the thought that I may never see her again."

"Mom we will get her back if only so that you can tell her how you feel."

"When we get her back it won't matter Henry. She loves the pirate."

"You know Mom Emma's not always the best at recognizing love or even showing it. She told me once that she believes that out of all the people who come in and out of your lives there are those who are right for you, those who are wrong for you and then there are those that you chose. Given the choice Emma would choose you Mom but you have to offer her the choice."

Regina hugged her son.

"Just think about it would ya?" and then he left her alone in her kitchen.

Something about the conversation with her son invigorated her but also gave her a crazy idea. Regina grabbed the dagger and looked at Emma's name on the blade.

"I love you," she pressed her lips to the cold steel over the black print. At first nothing happened but then the blade glowed bright and Regina instinctively let go. The hilt hit the countertop with a clang and dagger began to spin, blade upwards. A bright flash filed the kitchen with white light and an eerie silence. Regina's eyes were closed and when she could feel the light dimming she opened her eyes again.

There on her kitchen counter where the dark ones dagger had just been, sat Emma Swan with a small smile and tears in her eyes.

"You love me?"

"Emma you're… you're here," she looked into the saviors eyes, "it worked."

"Regina I…" Emma was cut off by the brunette's lips on her's. Emma's fingers weaved themselves into Regina's hair as they kissed each other breathless. When they parted both women were panting softly. Regina's forehead rested against the blonde's and Emma was finally able to speak, "I love you too."


End file.
